


Stormy Skies Under a Midnight Moon

by FaharaThevoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassins & Hitmen, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Superpowers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Were-Creatures, Worldbuilding, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaharaThevoo/pseuds/FaharaThevoo
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when killers fall in love?
Relationships: Darren/Luna, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Guess who can finally afford Grammarly Premium, this guy!! So enjoy a much easier to read version of the first chapter :D

Darren walks into the bookstore and basks in the cold air. The shop was a decent size, with rows and rows of bookshelves. He wanders around, enjoying the decor and overall vibe of the place. He finds a book he likes while searching the shelves. When he moves the text from the ledge, he can see the reading area consisting of multiple pillows and chairs in a corner by a window. On the most prominent pad, he notices the prettiest woman he's ever seen. She's sitting curled up, wearing a black dress with a purplish-blue shawl over her shoulders. Her wide-brimmed hat covers her hair and ears, so he can't tell if she's human or supernatural like himself. Either way, it doesn't matter to him. Her skin is brown and gets lighter towards her neck, so he's guessing with the later. With his enhanced vision, she's reading "The Orbs series" by Nicholas Sandsbury Smith. A book about aliens taking over the planet and humans trying to survive, one of his favorites.  
He talks himself up in his head, building up the confidence to go over there and talk to her.

  
**"Come on, man, just go over there and act natural."**

  
**"But she's reading! Isn't it rude to talk to the person in that situation?"**

  
**"Pfft, no. How else would you get book suggestions?"**

  
**"I don't know? It's rude to talk to someone working out at the gym if they're working out though."**

  
**"Hmmm, true, but this is a bookstore, not a library.**

  
**"Ok, fair enough. Ima just walk over there and asking the spot by her is open?"**

  
**"Sounds good, you got this! The Universe is Awesome, and so are you! Plus you are Werewolf, what's cooler than that?"**

  
With a bit of shakiness, he succeeds in hiding outwardly by the time he gets to the reading area. He stops and asks smoothly if the spot a few pillows away is taken. He's in the middle of mentally patting himself on the back for not fudging up the sentence when she looks up. The world slows, or at least it seems like it does to him. Her eyes are a pale golden color, and she smells of paper mixed with wet earth after a storm. The aroma is unbelievably pleasant and gives off a powerful vibe, effectively dispersing his small amount of confidence. She looks him over in a sweeping top to bottom motion with her eyes, answers no, and goes back to reading.

  
**"Did she just check me out?"**

  
**"Not sure, dude."**

  
**"Hmm, I'm not picking up a friendly vibe, so probably not."**

  
His inner wolf agreed, **"True, I think she's just looking to see who interrupted her peace and quiet."**

  
**"Great."** Darren says, already starting to deflate a bit.

  
He quickly sits down to try and hide his nervousness. The pillow sinks and forms to his body comfortably.

  
"Wow, this is comfy." He says noticeably out loud.

  
With his eyes closed, he missed the woman peer up from her book slightly to study him. She first noticed him when he walked into her bookstore. The faint smell of freshly baked bread and something else she wasn't sure of yet tickled her nose. Her sensitive ears listened to the soft shuffle of his feet as he roamed around aimlessly. If it wasn't for the delicious smell surrounding him, the sound would be annoying and distracting from her book. The noise stopped, and she sent a silent thanks to the moon and went back to reading. Several minutes later, she noticed footsteps getting closer but was at a good part in her book, so she ignored them. Then when a voice asked if the spot in the Clearly empty reading area was empty, she looked up annoyed, ready to point out the obvious.  
There was the shuffler; he was really tall, then again, everyone is tall compared to her five-foot frame. His white hair was long with the right side shaved. His muscular frame was hidden under was a lime green BarkIt tank top and blk joggers. His long canine ears poked up straight and alert. Twitching as they picked up the random background noise.

 **"Great, a lost puppy,"** she said inwardly and rolled her eyes mentally.

 **"His tail is even wagging...how cute,"** she continues in disgust.

The smell of Burning Ozone & Petrichor radiated from him, and it smelled delightful, catching her entirely off guard. She had to stop herself from taking a few quicker inhales before her nose started twitching and replied, "No."

  
He quickly sat down, and she was able to get back to her book. The air around her slowly changed, and the promise of a beautiful storm fades replaced with baked bread, and she looked up a tiny bit to see him sink down in the pillow and sign out his comfort. She watched his muscles relax and flex through his clothing, and he genuinely looked comfortable, making her smile inwardly.

  
She replied, "Thanks," and looked back down at her book.

  
"Hun?" The guy looked up at her, confused, and held back the urge to roll her eyes. He even looked like a confused puppy with his head cocked to the side slightly.

"You said the pillows were comfortable, and I said thank you. They are imported from the Northern Sky Temple. They alone make the best pillows, and I will offer nothing less for my customers," She said dryly with a thick layer of smugness on top.

  
"Oh, sweet! So this is your place?" He says excitedly, tail thumping the pillow softly.

  
She was about to reply that she just said that, but he continued on.

  
"It's nice, I really enjoy the vibe you got here. I'm Darren, by the way! I just opened the bakery at the end of the block. I bake bread mostly, but I'm venturing into cakes. They taste good but look rough, so they're not for sale yet," he said in practically one breath while looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

She was so taken back by the random ramblings that the snarky comment she was about to say was lost to the void and an uncomfortable silence past. During that silence, a wave of emotions swirls through her. At first pride in her store, then happiness from the compliment. It then shifts to annoyance from Darren's presence, Delight from the aroma coming from him, and distrust, since he was a Were from the Predator circle. Not all, but some Predators liked to mate Were's from the Prey circle just because most were on the more submissive side and deemed "Easy." Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to her book if she stayed, she begrudgingly started to get up.

  
"My name is Luna Avantane, and yes, this is my store. Now that you have ruined my peace and quiet, I guess I will get back to work. Enjoy your book, Darren."

  
Luna got up, wrapping her long brown ears and white hair over her shoulder, and after straightening, her black sundress and walked away.

  
**"Avantane!?" Darrens in wolf stated excitedly.**

  
**"Like the owners of this city, MoonPool, Avantane!"**

  
**"I guess so?" Darren replied in his head.**

  
**"So you just met one of the Owners of that big ass castle on the hill at the Center of town."**

  
**"Yes" Darren sighed already knowing where this convo was going.**

  
**"Duuuuude, you have to get a tour of that place! That castle is like a museum in and of itself! That's why we came to this place to check out all of the art and history! MoonPool was the very first pray safe haven, some of the greatest artists and astronomers came from here."**

  
**"I know, I know, calm down. Luna and her family are probably used to be treated like an ancient relic or something. I don't want to do that to her, I want to get to know her as her own person. She smelled like the calm after the storm. Remember when we met during my first shift, that was the same smell that calmed us and eased the pain. She could be the one!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna sat at her desk, periodically switching be her cash logs for the store and the security cameras. Well, one camera in particular. It showed a top-down three-quarter view of Darren. She zoomed in to make out which book he picked and was genuinely shocked again. He was reading "Apocalypse Machine" by Jeremy Robinson. The book is pretty much humanity getting its ass kicked and trying to survive natural disasters. That particular genre was her favorite; humans place themselves atop a shiny gold plated pedestal far too often. So it's nice reading books that knock them back down, and they learn from their mistakes. Her ears twitched as they picked up the faint sound of gears opening the grate covering the air vent, and something gently hit the floor. She quickly switched the monitor back to the spreadsheet and punched random numbers into the calculator. The sound similar to that of someone popping their knuckles echoed a few short seconds before…

"So, who's your new boyfriend?" Tailee asked as she scooted Luna's chair to the right enough so she could sit on the corner of the desk, a grin plastered ear to ear.

Luna scoffed "That dunce is not my boyfriend and never will be"

"Aw, why not? He seems sweet. You should have seen him talk himself up to approach you. I really don't think he was aware that he was whispering to himself out loud. I mean, I could hear him all the way up in the raffling" she chuckled then remembered a small thing she forgot. Luna rubbed at her temples as her childhood friend pulled a piece of paper that stuck to her naked ass and walked over to a neatly folded pile of clothes. 

"Why must you always forget to redress after shifting? This is why mother and the castle help think we're dating." Luna said in mock disdain. She thought the rumors were funny and a great source of entertainment.

"By some unfortunate luck of the moon, every time one finds us, you are naked for some reason or another and close to me." Luna let out a groan thinking about the last time her mother caught them in a similar situation. 

Tailee had just finished teaching her some Muay Thai moves in their pure form, and they had just shifted back and laid naked, sweaty, and breathing heavily on the floor. Her mother just turned around and closed the door.

"Pfft," Tailee blew a raspberry. "You wish you could score someone as fine as me." She made a sweeping gestured to herself with one arm. 

She was 5'8 and toned. Her soul animal was the Artic Hare causing her skin to be a milky pale. She prominently showed off her almost white skin by wearing black everything. Today her dyed black hair is in a long ponytail held in place by a super soft scrunchie designed to keep rabbit ears back out of the way. She wore a shirt that had the sleeves out in a way that made it more of a T-back tank top. The gaping holes in each side showed off her muscular arms, sports bra, also black, and her toned obliques. The black athletic fit jeans she wore had more holes than fabric at this point. Most for them created by the ungodly object by her feet. A bright orange skateboard covered in black carrot outlines, and a picture of Bugs Bunny eating a carrot on the bottom. 

"Quit trying to change the subject." Tailee chuckled as she resumed sitting on the desk.

"You do know what a chair is, right? If not, don't worry, there are two prime examples in front of this desk", Luna pointed out.

Lee crossed her legs, "You're deflecting. If you don't tell me about him, I will just go talk to him myself.

Sighing, Luna contemplated how much damage Lee could do. Meanwhile, Tailee started to get up off the desk. "Wait," Luna said calmly while deciding how much she actually wanted to tell her.

They have been best friends ever since they met. Luna lost her father when she was six, at the same time at the furthest reaches north Tailee lost her clan due to the melting ice caps and the shelf of ice her people lived on crumbled away beneath them. When Luna's mother heard about what happened, she offers to shelter all of them. If the Arctic Hares of Sailong agreed to train her family and their secrete service, the Arctic Style of Maui Tai, they could live here in MoonPool while they rebuild. That was 24 years ago. Together they helped each other grieve their loss and cherish the memories of their loved ones.

  
Another thing that helped solidify their friendship was the fact that their birthdays had a 24-hour gap. Each year on Luna's birthday, she would push off a birthday party and presents till the next day. Tailee would push hers up so they could celebrate together with a massive party. When Luna Presented at the age of 18, Lee was there with her, trying her best to ease the natural bone-breaking pain of shifting into her Soul Animal. Luna did the same for Tailee on her 18th birthday.

"He smelled like the start of a perfect storm," She said slowly.

Lee practically hopped off the desk, snatched a chair and scooted in close, "Tell me everything!"

\----------------

Darren, at some point, had drifted off to sleep on the comfortable pillow. He sat up and shook the rest away, he picked up the book that had fallen on the floor and returned it to the shelf to use as an excuse to return. Exiting the store, turned right, and started walking back to his bakery when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his, he checked to see who it was, everything was gone and replaced with a screensaver of a tunneling mole. He quickly tapped a mole when it reached each of the corners on the screen, he then put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Terry," Darren said dryly "I'm on cooldown for the next 3 months, you know this!"

"I know, I know," The 20-year-old said quickly. "But, you also said to keep you updated on those clowns." 

Terry was Darren's spotter, Terry sorted through all the requests for a hitman and picked the best ones for him. He also helps get Darren out of tight spots that he usually put Darren in. The clowns' Terry was referring to was a clan of Hyenas called Iron Jaw. They ran the market for human trafficking. Their only competitor was the Crimson Pride, but they ran the market of Were Trafficking with a focus on Prey.

"True, what's up?" Darren stopped in front of the bakery and unlocked the door.

"Word on the deep matrix is that the Iron Jaws wants in on the Prey ring and ultimately take over the pride's territory, so to speak."

"How do they plan on doing that? Last time I checked, they got their asses kicked for trying pouch off the Crimson Prides' target-rich environments?" Darren locked the door behind him. Passing the small seating area, counter, and office, he reaches the staircase leading to the living space above the shop.

"Correct, this time, they plan to hit a different target. I'm not sure which yet, but from the sheer amount of hush-hush circulating around it, it's got to be a big target or extremely high risk. You know these clowns suck at planning, and I really had to dig just find these tidbits" Darren could hear the sound of keyboard clacking away in the background. Terry grew silent for a long minute. "Gotta go, Noodle, I'll hit you up when I find out more. Don't forget about my birthday next month, I want a large cake shaped like the Enterprise!"

Darren didn't even have the chance to respond before the phone went dead. After every phone call, Terry factory reset whatever phone was used. Making sure to reinstall the apps and reload the saved data, so Darren never lost anything. Sighing, he laid back on his bed and started to close his eyes to wait.

**"Hey, wake up, I want to go for a run."**

**"No, we haven't a secret place to shift yet,"** Darren responded, waiting for the chime that signaled he had access to his phone again. 

Being a Predator living in MoonPool, he had to register at the city council office. After taking and passing several tests, he was given a key card that granted him access to restricted reserves on the island. There he can shift and run free under massive surveillance. For any other Predator, this wouldn't be a problem, but Darren was a Ridge Back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see art for the characters just let me know down in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more will be uploaded soon!


End file.
